2374
Events January * The is relaunched and assigned to rendezvous with the Seventh Fleet at the Tyra System, but arrives to find the fleet decimated. During the rescue mission to recover the survivors from Tyra III, the crew destroys a Preserver outpost to prevent its capture by Dominion forces. (TAA: "Trial By Fire"]]). February * 19 February ''(Stardate 50924.1): The is discovered adrift in orbit of Aloran IV and recovered by Starfleet. Richie Kennedy is appointed as her commanding officer. ([[USS Baldwin (series)|USS ''Baldwin]]: "Meet the Baldwin") March * 5 March ''(Stardate 50961.8): Starfleet makes a first strike attack on Torros III. In the ensuing battle, crew member Roslyn was kidnapped by the Dominion. Admiral William Ross reveals to the ''Baldwin crew that Roslyn was a augment originally created to infiltrate the Federation on behalf of the Cardassians. Baldwin undertakes a rescue mission, rescuing Roslyn and capturing creator Dr. Allan Murrow. One of Roslyn's "sisters," Bridget, joined the crew. ([[USS Baldwin (series)|USS Baldwin]]: "Meet the Baldwin") May * 8 May ''(Stardate 51128.6): investigates a radiation anomaly in the Argolis Cluster and discovered a Dominion sensor array. June * The is launched on a test flight, captured by Romulan forces and recaptured by Starfleet forces. ( ; TAA: "Messages From Home") Unknown Date *The Federation and Klingons lose the Battle of Guyra. ( : "Over the Horizon") *The Federation recaptures Deep Space 9 following Operation Return. ( ; : "Rode the 600") * The starship is destroyed in a highly classified incident rumored to have involved the Q Continuum. (Star Trek: Dauntless) * Fleet Captain Peter Koester faces a court martial for the loss of the starship . After several weeks of testimony, the military tribunal finds Koester not guilty and restores him to service, assigning him command of a new starship under construction at Fleet Yards over Vulcan. (Star Trek: Dauntless) * The Federation Alliance captures the Chin'toka system in the First Battle of Chin'toka. ( ; : "Into the Fire") Births Deaths * In the Pendragon timeline, Operation Return claims the following lives (among others): ''(Star Trek: Pendragon) ** Lieutenant Commander Jean Sinclair, killed in the bombing of Starfleet Headquarters; ** Lieutenant Robert Garrick, killed in the bombing of Starfleet Headquarters; ** Captain Donald Garrick of the [[USS Alaska|USS Alaska]]. *General G'tor is killed during the Battle of Guyra. ( : "Over the Horizon") * Melissa McKenzie is killed during Operation Return. ( , : "Unfinished Business") * Jadzia Dax is killed by Dukat, however the Dax symbiont survives. A funeral for Jadzia is held on Deep Space 9. ( ; : "Into the Fire") * Rachel Stevens is killed during the ground invasion in the Chin'toka system. ( : "Semper Fidelis") Assignments & Promotions January *Jonozia Lex is promoted to Captain and given command of the , Commander Thomas Patel is assign as his first officer and Katherine Sheridan is promoted to Tactical officer. * Following the rescue mission to Tyra III Katherine Sheridan is promoted to Second Officer with the rank of Lieutenant Commander and Sara Parker is assigned to the as Science Officer. March * 14 March ''(Stardate 50984.8): The is launched. Former captain Robert Desoto is given command and assigned to lead the Fifth Fleet. Kelly Petrelli is offered the executive officer position. Former ''Hood XO James Trafficant is given command of the Hood. ([[USS Baldwin (series)|USS Baldwin]]: "Wartime Productions") * 20 April ''(Stardate 51080.7): The is launched. XO Jenna Carson is appointed to become ''Ottawa's captain. Bridget is given a field commission an assigned as an engineer aboard Baldwin. Jaimie Petrelli and Roslyn were promoted to lieutenant. Baldwin's second officer Reinette Hernandez was promoted to lieutenant commander and moved up to XO. Gloria Dawson is brought on as Baldwin' new second officer ([[USS Baldwin (series)|USS Baldwin]]: "Wartime Productions") August * The is launched from Beta Antares Shipyards, on Stardate 51599.74. They recieve a special X in their name due to the sole purpose of being the focus of the Transwarp drive driven X-Project. ( : "The Tiloniam System", "Experimentalism", "The Tilonian System") Unknown Date * Richard Boswell is promoted to Commander and is given the position of first officer on after the Lexington's previous first officer is killed in the Battle of Sector 001. (Star Trek: Remington) * Aimee Wessling is assigned to the as the ship's counselor. ( : "The Founder Ploy") * Rachel Daley is assigned to the Starfleet Marine company on board the USS Swiftfire-A. ( : "Q, Time and Again") 2370s